Bloody Hammer
by jo-beagle
Summary: Sometimes... the good in people wears out. And when it does, horrible things happen... *GENDERBENT WIR* Mostly genderbent Hero's Cuties
1. Chapter 1

**AND I'M**** BACK! Yes I know that not many of you care but I never really left. I had ran out of ideas but now i'm back. This story was originally supposed to be for the original Hero's Cuties but there really aren't enough genderbent fics on here. I am one of the few people who are obsessed with the genderbent WIR fics, but oh well. Anyway...  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Phoenix had been tossing and turning all night but somehow her husband didn't wake. She had been awake for hours now and found absolutely no signs of comfort. "Why can't I sleep?" Phoenix mumbled to herself.

Thomas shifted in the bed and saw his wife rubbing her eyes with her wrists. "You okay Fix-It?" He asked gaining the attention of his seemingly distressed wife. Phoenix sighed and opened her eyes to look at Thomas. "I don't know. I can't sleep."

Sighing, Thomas sat up and pulled Phoenix into his arms.

"You need to sleep, pint-size. Work starts at nine thirty tomorrow morning." He kissed his wife's head and lied his head back down on the pillows bringing Phoenix with him. "I know... but I can't..." She whined. Thomas closed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Try to pint-size." Thomas constricted his hold on Phoenix and fell back to sleep.

Phoenix only sighed and got more comfortable in her husbands arms. "This isn't gonna work..." She muttered under her breath. Thomas let a low growl escape from his throat. "Phoenix. Go. To. Sleep."

The handy-woman rolled her blue eyes and huffed.

Little did she know that as soon as she shut her eyes her golden hammer flashed a bright white color as the tip started to turn black.

Sometimes... the good in people wore out. And when it did, horrible things happened...

* * *

**I know that that was a pretty sucky begining but don't worry. It (hopefully) gets better. Please review and tell me if you like the story so far. You can also PM me if you want. Keep On Reading!**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Acting Weird**

Thomas had woken to find that Phoenix was already up. She was slowly pacing around the room clutching her hammer. To tightly for him not to be immediately concerned.

"Phoenix? You okay?" Thomas asked. Phoenix stopped pacing and shot him a deadly glare. "I'm fine!" She barked. Thomas only tilted his head and took note of his wife's features. Her usual bright blue eyes seemed to be darker than usual.

He got up and got ready. Right before he left the house, he noticed that his partner in crime wasn't next to him like always. Glancing back towards Phoenix, he noticed that she had her head bowed. Her normally neat ponytail was a bit messy; probably hastily thrown together at the last minute. When he slowly turned his head slightly to his left, he saw a picture of Phoenix on their anniversary.

He sighed and looked back at his lover. "I guess i'll see you when the arcade closes." Thomas took a deep breath. "Fix-It?"

"What?" She spat.

Thomas's face softened. "I love you." Sighing, Phoenix walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She tugged on it making him smile. "Yes?" He asked. Phoenix cupped his cheek in a gloved hand and kissed him softly. "I love you to, hun."

* * *

"Hey Phoenix! You okay sister?" Rhonda asked her co-worker. Phoenix grumbled and stomped away to her starting position. Rhonda put on a confused expression and stared at Phoenix.

Shrugging it off, Rhonda held up her fists and got ready to say her main line.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

"FIX-IT PHOENIX!" The Nicelanders cried for their hero. Phoenix snatched her hammer and clenched it in her fists.

"I CAN FIX-IT!" She hollered. He voice took on a sarcastic tone that started to scare everyone a little. Jen, the mayor, looked up at Rhonda and raised and looked more confused than anything. "What's wrong with Phoenix?" She whispered.

The wrecker shrugged as she started to smash the building. Everyone fell into a state of shock when the bottom half of Phoenix's hammer changed from it's usual golden color to black. The gamer squinted threw his red glasses and examined the handy-women. Phoenix growled and clutched her hammer tighter.

"I said, I CAN _FIX-IT_!"

The kid jumped a little and started to move the joy stick. "Stupid kid..." Phoenix mumbled.

Once the kid got to the bonus level, Phoenix glared at Q*Bette as if _daring_ the orange character to join her. Q*Bette only shrunk away and stayed alone outside of the gamer's peripheral vision.

"That's what I thought." Phoenix sneered. She then, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, snatched her hammer and angrily shouted her line.

Phoenix surprised everyone by pushing and shoving her way from window to window as she smacked each broken piece of building with her now only half golden hammer.

Once she got to the top, Phoenix grabbed her medal and folded her arms. The gamer only shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, it's closing time." His friend said. He snorted and threw his thumb backwards as he gestured to the 8-bit game. "Man, Phoenix was a _bitch_ today." Both kids laughed as they walked out of Litwak's arcade. Thomas scowled.

"What a bunch of dumb asses." He muttered as he sped off towards his wife's game.

* * *

"Wreck-It!"

Rhonda turned around and saw Thomas standing there with his arms folded. "Sarge! Thank _GOSH_ your here! Phoenix is actin'... weird."

Thomas arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean weird?" He asked. Rhonda shrugged. "Well, she was just actin' like she hated her job. And She put Q*Bette down by doin' the bonus levels alone. She _always_ has Q*Bette help her. But the weirdest thing that happened was when she started, the bottom of her hammer turned black."

"Black?" Thomas asked in disbelief. Rhonda nodded. "She went home. Said that she didn't wanna be bothered. Maybe you can talk some sense into that southern sweetheart gone bad."

Thomas nodded towards the wrecker. "I'll try. Thanks Wreck-It."

He walked back to his and Phoenix's house and went in search for his wife. "Phoenix? You home, babe?"

He opened the bedroom door and walked in. "Fixels? Where are you?" He used her nickname, Fix coming from her name and ixels coming from pixels. Thomas heard Phoenix in the bathroom. She sounded like she was in some sort of pain.

He gasped when he slid the door open. "FIXELS!"

Thomas dropped to the floor when he saw Phoenix clutching her stomach while glitching into a blur of black and blue pixels. "BABY! Look at me!" Thomas grabbed her arms and held her close to his chest.

"ARRRGGHHHHA...!" Phoenix exclaimed in pain.

"Shh... baby, look at me."

Phoenix didn't follow her husbands orders. Thomas saw that she started to get angry.

"_L-L-L-LET-T-T M-ME-E-E-E G-G-GO-O!_" Phoenix exclaimed as she glitched onto the floor and crawled away from Thomas. His eyes widened as she let out a cry of pain and fell onto the floor.

"PHOENIX!" He screeched.

Thomas got back onto his knees when he reached his wife. Phoenix was facing away from Thomas with her arms and legs sprawled out across the tile floor.

When he placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes opened. They were no longer a beautiful blue color. No, they looked evil. As if you looked into them they's turn you to stone...

They were a piercing red.

* * *

**Well then, looks like this is only the beginning to this whole story line. If you think it's a good idea then thank you! If not then oh well. Remember to review and tell me what you guys think. Also PM me if you want to. Keep on readin'... it gets better. Well, hopefully. **

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

"HEY STINKBRAIN!" A high pitched boy voice squeaked. Rhonda turned around to see Vancent glitching over to her. She rolled her eyes and ruffled the young boys raven hair. "Hey kiddo."

Vancent paused for a moment as his hazel eyes darted from one side of the game to the other. "Where's Sarge and hammer-time?" He asked. Rhonda sighed and bent down to be level with Vancent. "We won't be seein' that much of them tonight most likely. Phoenix wasn't feelin' good today so Thomas is going to watch her."

Nodding his head, Vancent grabbed Rhonda's hand and yanked her to the exit of Fix-It Phoenix Jr. "Well, maybe they'll come later! Now let's go!"

Rhonda sighed and glanced once more at Phoenix and Thomas's house. She really hopped that she'd be okay.

* * *

"Phoenix? Phoenix, look at me baby!" Thomas shook his wife's shoulder desperately. He stopped when a low growl was heard from Phoenix. "_Get off of me_." Her voice sounded metallic and evil. Thomas tilted his head and retracted his hand slowly. "Phoenix...?"

She sat up.

Thomas got one good look at his wife and was completely dumbfounded. She still had her brown hair, but it was straightened with black highlights in it. Her clothes changed from blue to black and dark grey. Phoenix's work gloves were finger-less and black; matching her boots. But the one thing that completely caught him off guard was her eyes. Red and deadly.

Phoenix stood to her feet and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened. Thomas slowly rose to his feet and walked behind Phoenix. He saw her snatch her hammer off of the nightstand and walk out of the room. The once golden hammer was now pitch black. The black covering it shined in the light of the dim hallway as Phoenix shoved it into her black work belt and snarled.

Thomas was still in his armor so he was assumed to be safe. He sprinted after Phoenix and put a hand on her shoulder. "Fix-it?"

Phoenix stopped and looked at the hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand. Thomas sighed when he saw a hint of a smile her sweet southern girl features. "Oh thank Mod... I thought that you-"

Phoenix then flipped Thomas in the air with surprising strength and pinned him to the ground. She then grabbed her now black hammer and put it up to his face. Thomas's breathing grew shallow.

"I said don't _TOUCH ME_!" Her voice sounded metallic again. Phoenix scowled and bent down to Thomas's ear. "Now, either you get out of her by yourself or i'll drag you out by your stupid blonde hair and throw your pretty little ass out myself. Your choice _honey_."

Thomas started to breath heavily. "I'm not going anywhere, _baby_." He snarled in her face. Phoenix smirked and leaned down even further towards Thomas; noses touching. "Oh, you want to play hard ball? Fine. Have it your way, Tommy." She sat up and grabbed the front of Thomas's armor. With the same strength as earlier, Phoenix lifted him up and literally threw him out of their house.

* * *

"What was that?" Vancent asked. Both he and Rhonda saw Thomas fall onto the grass outside of his and Phoenix's house. "Sarge? What-what happened?"

Thomas picked himself up off of the ground and snarled. "My psychotic wife. That's what happened."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow at the sergeant. "Phoenix? Psychotic? How?" She just couldn't believe that their sweet little Phoenix could even come close to psychotic. But throwing her own husband out? Something was defiantly wrong with the handy girl.

Vancent tilted his head. "What's wrong with Phoenix?"

Thomas only shook his head as he started to walk towards the exit of Fix-It Phoenix Jr.

"I don't know kid. But whatever it is, we need to save her. _I_ need to fix her."

Thomas didn't let his friends see he hurt in his eyes. He loved Phoenix. More than anything. Seeing her like that...evil..._evil_. Why? Why was she like this? Not even the sergeant knew. All he knew was that he needed to fix Phoenix. But maybe...she couldn't be fixed. Not this time...

* * *

**Alrighty then, evil Phoenix. Well...I guess that Thomas might have to fix her. How,one might ask, could he do so without a magic hammer? You are just going to have to keep reading to find out :P Anyway. Review or PM me if you guys have anything you want to say or just to tell me if you like the story or not.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dark and Light**

Phoenix snatched a picture from the wall and looked it over. It was a picture of her and Thomas on their wedding day.

She rolled her eyes and threw it over her shoulder. Phoenix's mouth curled into an evil smile when she heard it crack. "Whoops. I can fix-it. Oh wait. I forgot." She lifted her hammer up and tapped the picture with it. Her dark chuckle was enough indication that it cracked even more.

"That's what I thought." She sneered.

Phoenix searched the house. Not looking for anything particular. Just browsing. That was until she came upon a certain object hidden under her pillow. It was a dog tag that was engraved with her and Thomas's names. On the back of the dog tag read 'Hero's Cuties' in cursive. For a moment the former handy-girl froze.

That only lasted for a mere ten seconds before she growled and snapped the chain.

Going over to a mirror, Phoenix was about to smash it before the original good girl showed up. It was her. Only..._sweet_.

"Oh great. What're you gonna do Miss I'm oh so sweet?" She grumbled. Her reflection gasped. "W-why do I look like that!?" She exclaimed. Dark Phoenix chuckled and flicked a stray bead from the dog tag at the mirror leaving a small crack.

"Listen up girly. You were to nice. So I decided to, you know, have some _fun_."

Original Phoenix saw the broken dog tag lying on the floor. Tears brimmed her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO _THOMAS_!?" She cried. Dark Phoenix snorted. "Please! That sorry excuse for both a sergeant and a husband is to week to fight his own wife. Strong my _ass_."

Tears streamed down her face as Dark Phoenix talked. Dark Phoenix rolled her red eyes and kicked the mirror. "I didn't kill him, dumb ass."

Original Phoenix tilted her head. "Then what happened to him?"

Dark Phoenix chuckled and shook her head. "I kicked him out. I don't need him." Before Original Phoenix got a chance to say anything, Dark Phoenix punched the mirror and watched as her sorry excuse for a double crashed into pieces.

* * *

Phoenix fell to her knees and cried out in pain.

She then picked herself up only to fall to her knees once more. "_Why_?" She asked herself. Phoenix looked at herself in a small mirror and started to shake her head.

"This isn't me..."

* * *

"Stupid handy-girl." Dark Phoenix muttered as she removed one of her gloves. Her left one. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to punch the remaining parts of the mirror that were still intact.

Dark Phoenix glanced down at the golden ring on her finger.

_The lights in the room were dim. All Phoenix could see was the man who had pinned her to the bed and started to drown her in love. The faint glisten of two wedding rings were the only two objects that could be seen by the glowing screen of Fix-It Phoenix Jr. _

_Phoenix locked eyes with her newlywed husband, Thomas, and blushed furiously. He only gave off a seductive chuckle as he started to thrust faster. "Thomas..." Phoenix moaned. Her eyes slid shut in pure bliss._

"Arg...great. Stupid romantic dreams..."

She tried to rip the ring off of her finger but failed. Dark Phoenix decided to just try and forget that it was there. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

Hm...

* * *

**Well that took longer than expected to update...sorry it did...But anyway, remember to review or PM me for any requests. **

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, every chapter from here on out I will try to at least make them over 1,000 words. If not then hopefully more. Also, the reason as to why I've been a little slack on updating is because I have been trying to improve my writing skills. So I hope that my stories will be more readable from here on out. ENJOY!**

**(Read bottom AN for some of my info on my Genderbent WIR stories!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Phoenix's Diary**

Original Phoenix walked down what seemed to be a narrow hallway. The walls were covered in pictures upon pictures of her and her friends. But most of them were of her and Thomas. Seeing his face broke her heart. She loved him. More than her life. And knowing that she might never have the chance to see him again...it was awful.

She just couldn't understand why this would happen to her. Phoenix thought as hard as she could but nothing came to mind. Not one thing that she ever did would ever have led to this. She was to nice. Sweet. Helpful.

"This is awful..." She muttered as she hugged herself tighter; taking more and more steps down the seemingly endless hallway.

One picture that she noticed caught her eye right off the bat. It was of her and Thomas when they first got married. Their reception to be specific. But why would that one even be up there? Most of the pictures that were hung, Phoenix didn't even remember taking. Maybe it was just like a walk through her life after Rhonda game jumped or something similar to that.

All she did was slowly shake her head and sigh while closing her eyes tightly.

"Thomas. Please help me..."

* * *

Thomas suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his body. "OW!"

Rhonda and Vancent swiftly turned to see the Hero's Duty sergeant cringing in some sort of pain. The two gave each other worried glances before rushing towards Thomas. "You okay, Sarge?" Vancent asked. Thomas opened his eyes and looked up at Rhonda and Vancent.

"Yeah, I'm fine Van. Don't...don't worry. Okay? It's fine. Let's just hurry up and try our hardest to find Fix-It."

Rhonda sighed. "Calhoun, It's fine to be scared...or upset. We won't judge you."

"I said I'm fine!" Thomas barked out of nowhere. Vancent shrunk back a little in the fear that Thomas was close to snapping. Thomas noticed this and instantly regretted his harsh use of words. "Van, Wreck-It. I'm sorry. I just-I need Phoenix. And I...I think that we drove her off...Not physically. But mentally. No one ever says thank you to her anymore when she does something nice or helps someone out. I don't even say thank you and she's my wife! What kind of a husband does that to his wife? A bad one."

Vancent and Rhonda saw, for the first time, Thomas actually come out. Maybe it wasn't anything big. But it was something to be at least a little proud of.

Smiling, Rhonda nodded. "You're right, sarge. And I think that I know how to get the old Phoenix back. Follow me..."

* * *

Rummaging through the house, Dark Phoenix found the guest room. Though it was partially empty, she decided to snoop around...rather carelessly might I add.

She dumped an old looking box onto the floor and dug through the huge pile of what seemed like a a mix of papers and closed off files. One particularly newer looking file caught her eye right off the bat. "Oh? What's this?" Picking the file up and digging inside for something, Dark Phoenix smirked. "Thomas's back story? Well then...this'll be fun!"

Taking out some pieces of paper, Phoenix finally found one that was what she had been looking for in order to ruin Thomas's and Phoenix's marriage and be done with this whole stupid thing. Not having to see Thomas ever again.

Scanning the piece of paper, Dark Phoenix's evil smirk only darkened with delight. "_Doctor Beth Scott. Thomas's one and only true love. With their first meeting being love at first sight, it was very easy for the two of them to fall into what was a trap. Or an accident just waiting to happen when Beth was eaten by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day..._" She yawned sarcastically. "Boring! What else is in-wait! Hold on a mo...What in the great name of hell is that?"

Dark Phoenix snatched what looked like a diary from the bottom of the pile.

The title was only, **'PHOENIX'S'**, and was a dark shade of blue. Opening the book, Dark Phoenix noticed that the book wasn't that old. The beginning date was November 2, 2012. That was only, like, a year ago. She then decided to read the first page.

_**November 3, 2012**_

_**I guess that Rhonda going 'Turbo' wasn't and isn't as bad as everyone's making it. She was only trying to get noticed. It wasn't her fault, though. I blame the Nicelanders and myself for being so stupid. I mean, if we didn't treat her so badly over the years than things might have not gone the way they did.  
But, in more ways than one, I'm more than glad that she did. Because if she never did, then not only would she not be liked greatly by the Nicelanders and Vancent wouldn't be president. But I would've never had meet the most dynamite guy there is! His names Thomas John Calhoun. And OH! I love him! I know that it's so sudden, but I do! A lot.**_

The entry stopped there, but Dark Phoenix kept reading. She skipped a couple of pages after reading at least thirty and saw that it was the morning after her and Thomas's wedding day.

_**January 2, 2012**_

_**The morning after mine and Thomas's wedding day and my face is still full of the honeyglows. My land, Tommy gives me them something awful! And boy do I love it...  
And last night...? WOW! For our first, but hopefully not last, time doing it, it was amazing! He was so gentle and sweet. Not once have I ever seen him act like that. But he was also feisty. And oh. My. Land! Oh! He's awake. I've gotta go...**_

These wanted to make Dark Phoenix gag with the amount of ooey gooey romance crap fluttering throughout the stupid book. Journal. Diary. Whatever it was. And mostly everything in there had to do with her and Thomas. Only a few were about her friends. But the ones that were...they were just as sappy. And Dark Phoenix hated it. More than anything.

She heard a gasp.

Turning her head ever so slightly, she saw he sweeter form standing in the mirror. Rolling her red eyes, Dark Phoenix exhaled an annoyed breath. "Great. And what do you want?"

Phoenix only stood in the mirror; completely in shock.

"T-that's my...my diary!" She squeaked. She then glared at her more evil version. "How did you get a hold of that?"

Dark Phoenix shrugged lazily. "It was layin' around in this here basket and I was just 'observing' the house. You know? To take in my surroundings and I found it. By the way, it's a bunch of crap." She tossed it towards the mirror making Phoenix flinch. Dark Phoenix only chuckled and stood to her full height.

Phoenix growled lowly making the evil handy woman raise an eyebrow. "That was personal." She sneered. Dark Phoenix only snorted as she busted this mirror as well as the other one that the original handy girl appeared in. "I am you Phoenix...only _better_."

* * *

**Wow! I finally updated! Anyway, I was thinking to my self on who would be good to play the gender bent core four and had myself a good, long laugh. Here's my horrible yet funny(to me) idea on which actors/actresses should play them if they ever did this(which Disney won't, of course. But it's nice to dream, right?) *EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINIONS AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING/ANYONE!***

**Wreck-It Rhonda (Ralph gender bent)- I don't know why, But I picture Rebel Wilson (Fat Amy from Pitch Perfect which is also a great movie) as the female equivalent of Ralph. She would just be funny as Rhonda. As I would picture. **

**Vancent Von Schweetz (Vanellope Von Schweetz)- This was a little tricky but I picture Josh Peck (Josh from Drake and Josh if you didn't know that which YOU SHOULD!) playing him... -_- Don't ask me why. I just do...**

**Fix-It Phoenix Jr (Fix-It Felix Jr.)- I was watching Pitch Perfect and, along with Rebel Wilson, I can just picture Anna Kendrick (Becca from Pitch Perfect) as Phoenix. Now I know that this one with be the one to probably stir something up but don't judge me! Well, either this one or Vancent being played by Josh Peck.**

**Sergeant Thomas John Calhoun (Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun)- I smile every time I think of this one. If you know who Will Ferral is then this is probably going to sound pretty stupid to you guys. But come on! He's Awesome! My opinion so please don't get mad. But yes, I can see this happening. **

**And although the chances of this actually happeing are slim to none, though I might make a story where it sort of mashes up the originals with the gender bents, It would still be amazing. And if you have any opinions different from mine then please share them! **

**THANKS!**


End file.
